goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Ether
"Focus will to restore PP." Location .]] Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Ether is available in the town of Garoh, automatically handed to you after two lengthy cutscenes. First, you will have to have completed the Air's Rock dungeon. Then, at Garoh, use the Reveal Psynergy you acquired there to enter the entrance you see the werewolf that says "What!? Outsiders, here?" exit and reenter. Follow your way and eventually trigger a cutscene with the werewolf, Maha. You automatically return to the town's inn, and the town is now under daylight. Enter the hidden entrance again and return to where you spoke with Maha to trigger another, lengthier cutscene with him. Maha will eventually produce the Jupiter Djinni for Felix's party to take on their travels (learning from the party in the process that the name "Djinni" is what you call creatures like this), and you automatically acquire it. In a sense, this is another eventual reward you get for completing Air's Rock. ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn:'' Ether is one of the Djinn that is findable by being randomly fought in a specific area of the game's overworld that otherwise appears to be featureless scenery. It is an area of forest that you pass by if you go east of Passaj, and is directly west of the town Kaocho, divided by a river. Fight here until you find and defeat Ether in battle in order to get it. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 8, base PP by 4, base Agility by 3, and base Luck by 2. When Ether's battle effect is used, a targeted Adept's PP meter is restored by an amount equal to 30% of his or her maximum PP meter. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Ether has the potential to be useful throughout the entire game, getting competition perhaps only from the much later Jupiter Djinni Aroma, which restores all Adepts' PP meters by 10% of their respective maximum PP meters. If you are deep in a dungeon and there is no Psynergy Stone nearby, Ether can be Unleashed during a random battle to restore a PP-dependent Adept's PP meter instead of relying on walking around a lot to restore PP naturally and slowly. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Ether ends up not as practically useful in this game as the last, because Dark Dawn is the first ''Golden Sun ''game that introduces common consumable items that can restore small amounts of PP. Khiren Waters that restore 20 PP can be stocked up on at Harapa early in the game, while late in the game Ginsengs that restore 50 PP can be stocked up on at Tonfon. You can easily give lots of Ginsengs to every single party member and pretty much remove all PP issues your party could have late in the game, so the only reason to use Ether would be the additional effect of setting up for a Jupiter summon. Name Orgin There may be two sources for Ether's name: *In mythology, ether (also spelled aether) is an invisible substance that fills the region above the atmosphere. *In science, ether is a class of organic compounds which contain oxygen atoms. Oxygen is one of the primary gases in Earth's atmosphere and is needed to support animal life. Many fantasy RPGs typically have a magic point-recovering item named "Ether", which matches this Djinni's effect in concept exactly. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:PP-restoring effects Category:Dark Dawn Djinn